


Two in the Bush

by Jemisard



Series: Songbird AU [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: A chance meeting, sometime around 2000.Set in the Songbird universe created by athena_crikey.





	Two in the Bush

The foyer of the Friendship Centre fell silent, heads turning, people staring in silent shock at the young songbird.

They were trained better than that, of course. You didn't get to work in a place like this without being able to resist the urge to stare and gawp like a horny teenager.

But apparently, the young man was a step beyond what they were ready to deal with.

"I'm sure you all have better things to do," Morse said loudly, "than stand about staring like you've never seen a seminarian before."

Around reception, noise started again and Morse saw the young man's head dip slightly as he came over. "Thank you."

"Don't. So much for a more enlightened age." Which was unfair, he knew that, but right now, in one of the few safe havens they were meant to have, it felt like not enough had changed.

"You'd know more than me about how far society has come," the young man responded. It should have been an agreement, but the way it was said, it made Morse feel like he'd just been criticised.

"You're a cheeky sort for a priest," he retorted.

"I'm not a priest." The boy glanced at the chair next to Morse; Morse nodded for him to sit. "As you said, I'm a seminarian."

"You're a pedant. Though I can't imagine why anyone would want to join the priesthood."

"Well, you don't need to. Unless it's vital to a case you're working on."

Morse was long practised at not showing reactions, but it was still a momentary struggle to suppress his surprise.

And the young man must have caught it. Been looking for it. "Yes, I know who you are. I grew up in Oxford."

"Ah."

"Morse?"

He looked to the girl at reception. "Yes, coming, coming." He stood himself up, grateful that the young man didn't try and help him up. "Well then. Good luck with your studies."

"Thank you." The young inclined his head, his blonde hair catching the sunlight like a tiny, golden halo.

Morse snorted and headed to his appointment. The oddity of a would-be priest songbird was quickly forgotten.


End file.
